onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/695 Abridged
There is enough material, so I figure why not? Title: Dibs! Cover: Why is this hag so friggin' nice!? Buffalo: Damn this guy! Franky: That's what you get for stealing my shit. Buffalo: We didn't steal anything! Franky: Not my problem. Buffalo: This attack is unstoppable. Franky: Ok, how is that chick not dizzy as all hell? Baby 8-3: Weeeeeeeeee Sickle Girl! Impale! Franky: I bet you think you're hot shit now, huh? Buffalo: Yup. Baby 25/5: I did just impale your arm, so yeah. Franky: You just gave me a new dolly to almost molest. And there was one more thing I forgot to mention. Buffalo: What was that? Franky: Yoink! Time to unveil my ultimate attack. Again, kinda stolen, but who cares. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...General Cannon! Suck it jabroni! Buffalo: All I wanted was to bring a salad back, like boss ordered, but this guy has to fuck it up holy crap you can almost see Baby 5's good stuff. Franky: Oh, Caesar's over there. Huh, how about that? Buffalo: We will not lose here. Failing to bring Caesar back means bringing dishonor upon our boss. Franky: You're talking about the salad, right? Usopp: NAMI! Break wind to dispel the noxious fumes outside! Everyone: Freedom! Sunlight! Aaah! It burns! Buffalo: Shit there's more! Luffy, Usopp, Chopper: Fangasm! Marine: Props to whoever made the ethereal look around the robot. Males: FANGASM! Females: INDIFFERENCE! Law: Well, if it isn't the fat guy and the homicidal chick. Buffalo: Damn it, Law! You traitor! Just for that I'm going to mention a potentially new plot element called the seat of hearts in passing just to piss people off! Luffy: Friends of yours? Law: No, enemies. Nami: Oh yeah, you know shit gonna get real when we go to a panned out shot. Mainies in the foreground, yo! Buffalo: God I hate reinforcements. We have the salad, so let's bail! Usopp: Big mistake! Don't you know I'm at my best when facing a fleeing enemy? Especially when they can fly! Teehee, come at me bro. Law: Would you rather have Usopp take over or me show off a new ability. Luffy: We get it, you can conjure space and junk. Let someone else have some development. Nami: We're an alliance, so let's act like one. Zoro: Allowance? Nami: That being said, I can't let pointy have all the fun. Besides, my thirst for fighting has only been heightened by all the fleeing. So, let me drink, and drink deep. Luffy: Nami, you're scaring me... Nami: Demoralized enemies scurrying away are my favorite. Luffy: And she's back. Usopp: I too prefer to prey on the weak. Zoro: Hurry up. Usopp: My little piranha plant needs to quench its thirst too. Manja manja! Baby 4x2-3: Buffalo, I think they're planning something. Buffalo: That's all you. I gotta drive. So you man the rear. Baby 5: Something just flew up above us! Buffalo: Great defense. Nami: Lightning-chan, play nice with your little friends. And like hell you're getting away. I think you'll find my fighting style to be rather...shocking! Usopp: Now, let's be a little excessive, shall we? Baby 5: Buffalo, I can't move. Help! Buffalo: Don't worry, at least it can't get much worse! Usopp: Eat rocks, assholes! Buffalo: I fall corrected Caesar: Looks like they passed out after getting...stoned. Why the hell does Buffalo have smoke coming out from him? Better question, why am I not falling? Oh right, I'm gas, that means I can fly. Well, I guess I'll just go then. Usopp: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. What's the one thing worse than being in kairoseki handcuffs? Being STRANGLED by kairoseki handcuffs! Nami: Let the bodies hit the sea, let the bodies hit the seeeeeeaaaaa.... Law: Ok, so we're done with the first part of my plan. Luffy: That's right, we're awesome. ??????: Shit, I overslept. That's the last time I mix everclear, hi-c, roofies, nitroglycerin, and gasoline. Now...Who am I and where is Punk Hazard? Tune in next week (hopefully) to find out the answer to the first question! The answer to the second question is "over there." Category:Blog posts